


How TF are we FBI agents?

by Blossombear17



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll bring other criminal minds characters in just they won't be reincarnated, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossombear17/pseuds/Blossombear17
Summary: Hamilton and co. end up reincarnated as FBI profilers.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How TF are we FBI agents?

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander = spencer reid  
> Eliza = jj  
> Maria = emily  
> Peggy = garcia  
> Angelica = elle  
> Washington = gideon  
> Laurens = derek  
> Lafayette = hotch  
> Jefferson = luke  
> Madison = matt  
> Mulligan = stephan  
> Burr = rossi  
> Phillip = Henry(JJs kid)

“Welcome to the after life.” A calming voice said.  
“Who are you? why are we here?” A man with red hair said walking out of the shadows.  
“Alexander, asking the right questions as always.” The voice said.  
“Shame he couldn’t say no however.” another man smirked. A woman hung her head in shame.  
“Thomas, I swear I will end you.” Alexander said.  
“Maria you were not at fault. You were a pawn in a plan.” The voice told the woman.

“Now that we have dealt with this I will tell you where you are and why.” the voice said stepping out of the shadows emitting a bright light. “You all have died and have been selected to be reincarnated as a group. You all will be reincarnated separately as to be the right ages when you meet again.” The light said.  
“Who's going first?” A woman with dark hair asked.  
“Washington and Burr will go first. Followed by Laffyette, Madison, Maria, Mulligan, Laurens and Angelica. Then Jefferson, Peggy, Eliza and Alexander will follow and finally Phillip will come back. After Washington and Burr the rest of you will have to wait about forty years until you can go. You still have about a hundred years before the first ones will go.” The being said.  
“So what are we going to do for a hundred years?” Angelica asked.  
“Do whatever you want I guess. I wouldn’t know as I spend my time looking for more.” The light spoke and disappeared back into the shadows.


End file.
